Leave it to France
by ThePepsiNinja
Summary: Telling France to help him getting you to notice him was really something Japan needed to think through. JapanXYou
1. Should Japan have told?

Japan blushed, immediately regretting telling France his little secret when the Frenchman decided to gloat about it.

"You love [Name]? Zis is fantastic news!" He immediately started, making a couple passersby look at the poor blushing male and giggle, only making the predicament worse. Yeah, maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. But, it only made sense to tell him at the time because he had so many women, and I mean, a LOT, so it only made sense that he'd know how to get [Name] to notice him right? Well, maybe Spain would have been a better choice? Japan started thinking about Spain and how he'd react, with his infinite cheeriness and obliviousness…or maybe neither of them were a good choice.

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if you didn't say it so loudly." Japan said in a hushed tone. It didn't make France any quieter though.

"Ah, why did you tell me zis, Japan?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to help me, France-san. If you could get her-"

"You need me to help her notice you, non?"

"H-hai." Japan nodded, the blush returning to his face.

"No problem, mon ami. Zis will not be a problem zough. She has quite the little infatuation with you as well." Japan blushed even more at this.

"How do you know?"

"I am France, the most romantic country on Earth. I can spot when a woman has romantic interest in a man in ze blink of an eye. You just leave zis to me. I have somesing in mind zat will work for ze both of you." France bragged, pulling a rose out of…wherever the hell it came from and waved it around in the air before tossing it away, it coincidentally landing in the palm of an attractive young woman, whom France noticed straight away. "I'll be right back." And with that he went to charm the young lady, leaving Japan alone and confused. But he didn't question this. If France said he'd help him, then he'd help him. He was just a little apprehensive about what he said earlier.

_I have somesing in mind zat will work for ze both of you._

And knowing France, it was easily understandable that Japan was feeling the way he was about the situation. But he decided to let it go. He'd worry about it again when it happened, whatever it was.


	2. France's Solution

**_ThePepsiNinja: I don't know where the idea for this came from. I remember thinking, since France likes going without clothes so much, what would happen if he took someone else's away from them? And...This happened._**

* * *

><p>France had done some stupid things before. He'd hit on you numerous times, every single time turning up unfruitful for him. He'd gotten into fights with England on a daily basis. He'd surrendered in almost every single conflict he's been in, and yet, here you were, shocked when he pulled another one of his stupid-ass stunts.<p>

It'd probably make sense if we rewound a little bit, huh? You had just finished a very grueling workout and had taken a shower, starting to relax. However, when you came back to your clothes-or where they were supposed to be rather- there was a different set of clothes and a note that had his very script-like handwriting on it.

_Dear [Name],_

_Mademoiselle, you'll thank me for this, mon chere._

_-Francis_

You growled, looking at the outfit he had left for you and immediately turned red with rage.

* * *

><p>You'd stormed out of the bathroom wearing the clothes the Frenchman had put out for you in blind fury. On the way you ignored several wide-eyed spectators and wolf whistles, intent on finding that sorry bastard. When you finally did find him, he was talking to Japan.<p>

* * *

><p>"So remember, when you see [Name], just-"<p>

"**FRANCE**!"

"-tell her you haven't seen me all day." France yelped, hiding behind the somewhat short Japanese male. Japan looked behind him to protest to the Frenchman but instead lost all signs of protest or any desire to speak as soon as he saw you. You stormed into the room and had a short dress, the a-line skirt coming to the middle of your thighs, and a low neckline, stopping about three inches above your navel, and stilettos. Your face was red with anger and it was very clear you were out for blood.

"YOU JERK! Where the **HELL** did you hide my clothes?" It didn't even register to you immediately that Kiku, the person of your affections, was standing there, mouth slightly agape, staring at you while you were trying to find a way to get the Francis so you could kill him.

"I'm not telling you. You're too scary." France trembled behind Kiku.

"Listen to me, you yutz, I'm about three seconds from making sure you will never be able to have sex ever again, do you understand me? Now, where were my clothes again?"

"I gave them to someone else. I don't have them anymore. Au revoir, mademoiselle [Name]; Japan." He said as he rocketed off away from you. No sense in trying to catch up to him not only wearing heals but also in the dress you were in.

"Dammit all to hell." You grumbled, trying in vain to pull the skirt of your dress down and pull the neckline up a little, discovering you were failing and opted to cross your arms over your chest instead. That was when you fully saw Kiku. Poor guy had a nosebleed starting. "Oh my…Kiku, I am so sorry." You apologized, trying to help him out a little.

"Don't worry about it, [Name]. It's nothing." You nodded, stepping away from him, relieved to see that the nosebleed was starting to go away a little.

"Do you know who France gave my clothes to, Kiku?" You inquired. He shook his head no. "Well why was he talking to you about it?" You couldn't help ask. He blushed and looked to the side to avoid your gaze.

"I confided in France-san not long ago, telling him I liked you, ah-loved you. He told me that he had something in mind that would work to my advantage. I guess I should have known better than to ask him about this because of who he is and what happened. Gomennasai, [Name]." He apologized. You blushed. He just told you he loved you. You smiled, getting a somewhat devious idea.

"It's okay Kiku. I really like you too as a matter of fact. And France has pulled worse, so you have nothing to worry about." Kiku smiled slightly at that, feeling more at ease now that he knew you reciprocated his feelings. He was about to say something but you stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, I really don't like this dress. Could you um…help me out of it?" You almost burst out laughing upon seeing his eyes widen and the blush on his face return. However that faded when his nosebleed returned and he fell backwards unconscious. "Is that a no?" You asked, confused, a small sweat drop on the back of your head.

_Poor Kiku._


End file.
